Just another story
by the soul alchemist 15
Summary: sorry 'bout the title i suck at them, but this is a continuation of the anime sort of. Drew Sapphires is a brand new meister at the DWMA and has become friends with the most well-known weapons and meisters there, but what happens when someone from Souls past comes crashing his new life? read this and find out. rated T for cussing and to be safe ocXliz kidx oc/kidXmaka?
1. Chapter 1

**YAY MY FIRST FANFIC ON THE SITE! sorry just excited about it. OK flames are allowed but don't lie about the story i hate when people do that to make the writer happy just speak the truth about what you think about the ways i want to thank MegGiry-TheAlbino and Demy Nom-the spaz for helping me with all of this and inspiring me to actually post it in the first place thank youuu! now here goes nothing!**

* * *

**Drew** **pov**

I tried to get just a few more drops of water from my canteen to come up with.. nothing."DAMN THIS DESERT!" I shouted, revving the motorcycles engine and driving top speed. I really hope mom was right about this DWMA place because I'm gonna die if I don't get there soon. I winced. Damn, just thinking about mom makes me hurt inside. I almost turned back, but I came to far to try and go back home. I made it from Texas to California in only three days. 'I CAN DO THIS!'. As I thought that i felt a difference in the air and heard a deep laugh. I looked up to see the sun had a face now. " What the hell?" I said and saw ahead a black speck that was growing larger as I got closer. I grinned "Yes! Death City here i come!" I laughed and pushed the bike harder.

As I came into the city the first thing I noticed was the castle. Literally standing at the highest point of the city was a HUGE castle with four towers on each side four giant candles were sticking out of the front , and an equally huge skull sticking out of the front with blood red spikes sticking out. " Epic." I whispered taking of my helmet and goggles revealing my jet black hair and storm gray eyes.

BOOM!

I turned to the left in time to see an acid green smoke cloud come out of a street a few blocks down and saw three orbs rising out of it. wait, orbs? I blinked twice and yeah, there were three orbs i saw. Two were blue that i could see, but the third was a huge purple one with some snake thing wrapped around it. I heard a scream and my vision went back to normal quick enough to see a person fall from where i saw them. " What the-?" I said before another explosion went off. I put the motorcycle back in gear and sped towards the street. 'you freakin idiot! what are you doing diving into a fight without a weapon!' I mentally scolded myself as I dropped the bike and ran in. I saw that it was a woman with silver hair and gold eyes in a black and white spotted dress, with an orange frog hat I guess. Anyways, she was battling a girl with dirty blonde hair, nice mint green eyes, and in a red miniskirt with a black trench coat on. The cool thing was that the girl was holding a red and silver scythe that had a red eye on the pole. I heard the woman mutter something like "vector arrow' and a black arrow shot into the girls chest. She screamed and blacked out " Holy crap" i muttered digging into my backpack.'c'mom where is it!' I thought "Maka!" I looked to see the scythe glow red and turn into a guy with white hair and red eyes wearing maroon pants and a yellow jacket blocking the girl from the woman's hits. i pricked my finger on something sharp as she started laughing. ' Oh Soul. Poor, little, defenseless Soul. It doesn't matter what you do, one of us will die tonight" "then it's you!" I shouted throwing the knife I found and hit her smack dab in the head. I knew she should be dead, but she just looked at me with rage " You! Don't worry i'll get revenge on you soon enough"she grabbed the knife and slowly yanked it out. she looked back at the boy. "I'll deal with you all later." she whispered and disappeared in a tornado of arrows. The guy looked at me with disbelief. " who are you man?" he asked. I smiled " I'm Drew Sapphires. Do you need help?"

* * *

**yay first chapter done! but yesh it kinda sucks but hey I got through it! One last thing, at the end of each chapter i will put advertisements up** **for anything whether its for a story or any thing else just pm me and i'll put it on**

**for any of you that have an insta gram follow maka-death15! she is my best friend and would like more followers!**

**that and if you havent read it yet read we were the cost by MegGiry-TheAlbino. its finished yes but at the end she and demy put up one shots for the characters! please read it if you like fullmetal alchemist!**

**i do not own soul eater if i did it would suck **


	2. two new friends for me

**Hello again fanfiction world! I'm sorry I haven't updated I was at a party and I couldn't get to a computer yesterday. Anyways I'm so glad 23 people actually checked out my story woohoo!**

**I do not own Soul Eater, if I did I would base it off of the manga more**

* * *

**Drew POV**

"Do you need help?" I asked again pointing to the blonde haired girl he was guy blinked."Oh yeah,thanks. You get her by the shoulders and I'll get her legs." "Do you know how wrong that sounds?"I asked him, doing as he said. He laughed"Shut up. I'm Soul Eater by the way,and she's Maka." It was silent for a few minutes until Soul asked me a question." So, where are you from Drew?". I flinched"I don't do back stories man, too painful. Plus you would make fun of me.". He nodded "I understand exactly, so did you come here for the Death Weapon Meister Academy?"

"Yeah. I'm a meister."

"Who did you get the talent from?"

"My 's why she's so good with , sword, scythe, even a helicopter name it,she can use it."Soul looked at me confused. I sighed remembering he's not a military kid.

" Military. Army. Half way across the world fighting as we speak. You happy?" he looked forward. "Sorry. I didn't know it was that bad for you." I softened up. "That's ok. You couldn't have known,but so what. It's not like your sob story can be that bad." Soul stopped walking. touchy subject." You're right about one thing Drew, my sob story isn't like yours,but it is a close second we're here." he said nodding towards a green apartment building about three stories tall. I heard a small groan and felt her move in my arms. Soul opened the outside door andstarted walking "C'mon. Lets get her inside before she 'maka chops' me.

* * *

**Maka POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes to see I was on the couch ,laying down,and the last thing I could remember was fighting the I was seeing Soul sitting on a chair laughing and talking to a boy with tan skin, black hair, and intense gray eyes."Oh Souuul." I said in a sing song voice. "Well good morning Sleeping Beauty!" the boy greeted me, but Soul knew eyes got wide and he stood up "Aw shit! DREW RUN!"

"MAKA-CHOP!" I shouted smacking him on the head with my 900 page book. The boy known as 'Drew' starred at me in horror. " You just hit him with a freakin' book!" he screeched. I put it away. "Yep. I call it a 'maka chop' . I use it on people when they make me mad or annoyed, remember that." I put my hand out to him."I am Maka Abarn by the way." I smiled at him. He slowly shook my hand like I was going to hit him too. "Drew Sapphires. It's a pleasure to meet you." he answered smoothly. I gave him a skeptical look. "You are not a trouble maker are you?" I asked taking a look at his soul. " It all depends on my mood really. I can go from a prankster, to a gentle man, to a bad boy in a matter of minutes" he answered. His soul looked like it was baby blue and smiling and very friendly and protective of others,but it also had a dark side. As if it was two-faced sort of. I knew I could trust him " WOAH!" he shouted and started smacking his head. " Why is this happening again! It's like you're a little orange ball maka what the hell?!" he shouted. "Are you a meister?" I asked him."yeah I am, but I don't understand how I see this stuff."he said after I got him to stop smacking himself. "It's normal, Drew. There are certain meisters like me and you who can see souls,so it's actually a great talent,you just need to learn how to use it." I sat down. "So, where did you come from Drew?"him. He smiled at me. " I'm going to tell you ,because you seem trust worthy, but you have to promise not to make fun of me." I scooted closer to him" You can tell me, I promise." he took a deep breath"I'm from Dallas,Texas born and raised there.I would be in Europe right now if my mom didn't tell me about the DWMA ,but yeah. I heard someone laugh behind me to see Soul woke up and having a laugh attack. "You were afraid to tell me your from Texas? dude my old home was WAY worse than that, but I do want to know if people really do have accents there." "SOUL?!" I shouted at him. Drew gave a little cough and started talking "Do you mean like this Soul?" in a perfect western accent "'cause yeah but , most people that lived there for most there life an mask it well." he coughed again and put his voice back to normal "I was worried that you guys would go all stereotypical like'if your from the west wheres your hat cowboy' or 'were are your boots?' seriously that gets anoying." I patted him on the back " we're not gonna make fun of you for being from a place like that Drew. If that was the case, I would be teasing Soul everyday about being an E-" My mouth got covered by Soul before I could finish"Just shut up maka."I got wide-eyed at what he said to me "just shut up." he let go of me and I could see the look of betrayal in his then the mirror on the other side of the room started glowing, and Lord Death popped up. Drew jumped back a little bit at this but was ok. "hi-ya kids!". "Hello Lord Death why did you call us?"I asked politely bowing. "Ah yes, Soul, Maka , I need you two to come to the death room ASAP Ok?" He asked " Yes LordDeath. We will be on our way, but may I ask if we can bring our new friend with us, he is a new student here at the DWMA."Soul took the words out of my mouth. Lord Death turned his head to the side " Ah yes. Drew Sapphires I needed to ask him a few questions, please bring him with you. bye-ya! see you there then!" and the screen went black. I turned to Drew and clapped my hands "Well lets go see Lord Death!"

* * *

**yay I put a long chapter this time! they should range from this long to the first one so just be prepared for anything ok? So no advertisment this time so if you want just put it in a revew I should be able to update on wendnesday so hold on till then! peace**


	3. A not-so happy reunion

**HELLO AGAIN FANFIC WORLD! I am so glad I have 63 views and 2 reviews so far THANK YOUUU!Any ways I am introducing the other oc in this chappie tell me what you think afterwards, k?**

**I do not own Soul Eater so don't ask.**

* * *

**Maka POV**

I was starting to loose it. Drew and Soul were messing around and joking the entire time to the Death Room and asking each other stupid questions like 'Do all people in Texas have an accent like that?' or 'Do you still get to keep your clothes on when you turn into a weapon?'. I was glad that , after what seemed like eternity, we made it to the Death Room's hallway. i heard Drew say something like 'awesome sauce" or something like that and rolled my eyes.

"Hey Maka?" he asked. I looked at him with annoyance

"If your going to ask me a stupid question, like you do with Soul, I will make sure to give you a 'Maka-Chop' that will put you in a coma for two weeks. He palled as I said this and put his hands up

"NO NOT AT ALL! I just want to know how do I choose a weapon?"

"Oh" I said putting my book away."Well you don't really choose a weapon. It all depends on your Soul's wavelength and how compatible you are with that person, it also depends on what weapon you can use, for example, I can use Soul because he's my opposite, and I am a close range fighter, so I can use a scythe easily."

He nodded "So, you can use him because he is, pretty much, 'The Yin to your Yang'."

"Yep! A very annoying Yin at that." I replied

"What's that supposed to mean Maka?" Soul asked me

" Well, your my opposite,so that means your stubborn, annoying, idiotic, a goofball-" I paused "And just a little bit dumb." I finished with a smile.

His eye twitched "Hey your not 'little miss perfect' either. At least I'm fun, outgoing, have a sense of humor, and I am a lot better at physical action than you!"he shouted.

Drew snickered at us "Ooooohhhh burn for both of you, guys."

" eh-ehmm"I heard someone cough and saw that we were already at the Death Room and Lord Death was looking at us sideways. We all blushed and stood in a line. Drew was in a strange position with is feet put in a 'v' shape and the heels touching, and he put his arms to his sides, looking strait at Lord Death.

"Now, now Mr. Sapphires, you don't need to stand at 'attention' around me ok?" Lord Death said as he waved his hands up and down, as if to tell us to sit. Drew relaxed after he said this.

"Lord Death, may I ask why you called us to here."I said to him.

"Ah yes," he looked behind him "You can come out now." he said to someone, I think. In a flash of black, Soul was glomped by a girl in a black jacket with the hood up, and a black miniskirt topping the outfit off with a pair of black converse shoes. "OHMYGOSHSOULITSBEENTOLONGDON 'TEVERLEAVEMEAGAINTHATLONGPLE ASEIMJUSTSOGLADTOSEEYOU!"she shouted joyfully,but Soul was a different face was as white as a sheet and had a look on it like he just saw someone horrible come back to life "N-N-Nikki?!" he said sounding like he was gonna cry. The girl pulled away and looked at him "What's wrong Soul? Aren't you glad to see me?"she asked. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into another hug, this time hugging her back"I am happy, I seriously am Nikki. I just thought I would never see you again. This might sound cheesy, but you've gotten so big last time I saw you!"

She laughed at this " Well, it has been four years, Soul" . '_four years?'_ I thought '_does that mean that she's from his old_ life?' "Excuse me?"I asked and Soul looked at me.

Soul gave me a crazy grin."Sorry Maka." he whispered something to the girl and she turned around and took off the hood to show a pale face with red eyes and familiar white hair tied in a high pony tail "Guys," Soul introduced. " This is Nicolette, my little sister."

**Soul**** POV**

I laughed at Maka's expression after I told them about Nikki. " ?"She asked with wide eyes. Nikki laughed and put her hand out. " Yeah. I'm Nicolette, but you can call me Nikki, if you want."

Maka got out of her shock and shook her hand "I'm Maka Aubarn, Soul's meister. I'm sorry that I froze, It's just that Soul never told me that he had a sister."\

"That's ok. You know about me now right?" she laughed.

Drew took her hand now. "I'm Drew Sapphires, I'm a new student here at the DWMA."

Ncolette looked at him "weapon or meister?"

"Meister. Why?"

Her eyes got bright "Because I'm a weapon!This is so cool!"

Now it was my turn to be shocked "Wait, your a _what_?"

She smiled at me and put her arm up. There was a flash of red light and her arm was a midnight blue blade with a silver streak in the middle going across.

_'this is not good at all! what if-' _I didn't finish the thought and touched my chest. I put my hand down and forced a smile "This is awesome Nikki Your going to fit right in here." I gave her another short hug.

Lord Death looked from Drew to Nicolette and back "interesting. miss Nicolette, can you please turn into your complete weapon form then let Mr. Drew hold you. After that Mr. Drew please tell me what you think about it."

The both nodded and Nikki started to completely glow red and turned into a silver scythe with the same blade as last time and had a black crescent moon on the area where the eye would be if it was grabbed it and started doing a few twists and turns, then he started to spin the scythe while doing that, then ran across the room, jumped off the wall and landed right in front of Death. He would've hit Death right in the face but, purposely, stopped right in front of him.

" Sooo, what do you think Drew?"Lord Death asked

"This is awesome it's light and easier to use than I thought it would be!" his eyes got bright " Do you mind if I try something?"

Death looked at him sideways " Go ahead Drew."

He closed his eyes as the scythe started glowing again into a smaller shape. when it died down, the scythe was now a silver gun with a black crescent next to the trigger." It worked." he whispered.

"That looks like a gun kid would use!" Maka said brightly.

I was miffed " how did you do that a weapon was only supposed to turn into one type of weapon, and I know its not a family gift because I can't do that."

"I believe I can answer that." Lord Death turned to Drew. "By any chance, Drew, was your mother Trisha Amira?"

Drew's face fell."Yes, but she changed her name to Sapphires if you didn't notice." he spat out. touchy subject much?

Death nodded"I thought so, because your mother was one of my brightest students, next to Maka's mother and professor Stein. She had a special gift from her family that allowed her to be very flexible when it came to using weapons. Her gift so powerful that she could change her weapons form into a different one if she wanted to. Now that gift has been passed down to you."

"That is so cool." Nicolette whispered. she turned back to her human form and flashed Drew a smile. "It looks like we're a team Drew, and as your weapon, it is my duty to protect you at all costs."

I slightly flinched at that '_and as your big brother, it's my job to protect you at all costs'_ I thought to myself

"okie-dokie!" we all looked at Lord Death "you both can start at the DWMA as of tomorrow! That and until we can find living quarters for you two, you can stay with Soul and Maka. Is that clear?"

' Yes lord death." we all answered.

"GOOD! You may all leave now." he shooed us away as we left.

"Okay, the first thing we're going to show you guys is the few people that you can fully trust no matter what." I told Drew and my sister. "How do you know Soul?"they asked"Because, we know from experience." Maka finished for me as we left the DWMA.

* * *

**Whoo longer chappie this time. I'm sorry if it sucks I didn't really put a ****lot of effort into this. Also sorry about Drew's mom's name, I couldn't really think of anything for that , comments, requests just put it in a review or pm me and I'll see what I can do!**


	4. An assassin,3 weapons,and an angel

**OH MY GOOOD THANK YOU FANFICTION WORLD FOR 105 VEIWS AND I'M ONLY 3 CHAPTERS IN!i ALSO SAY THANK YOU MUSTASHES143, AND SPRINXMIX FOR FOLLOWING THE STORY XD IM REALLY HAPPY ABOUT THAT** **SO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU GUYS !**

**I do not own Soul Eater if I did there would be a freagin remake being made right now!**

* * *

**Nicolette** **POV**

"This is so awesome!"I couldn't help but shout as we exited the DWMA."Soul, can you show us around Death City after meeting your friends?"he ignored me and kept walking

"Are you mad at me brother?"I asked.

He flinched and shook his head. "No I'm not mad at you Nikki ,don't ever think I am. I'm just trying to think."

"Since when do you think Soul?" Maka joked

" Since before I even met you tiny-tits." he shot back

" What did you call her Soul?'I asked

"You don't know"Drew asked"He always makes fun of her for stuff like that. he calls her names like tiny-tits, he compares her to other girls, and always gets nosebleeds around some girl named Blair.

I clenched my fist"And you know this how?"

" He told me while she was sleeping earlier."

I gave Soul a strong glare,and he took a step back."Look, I know it sounds wrong ,but it's not my fault about the nosebleeds only the comparing and the name calling. do you still hit stuff when you're angry?"

To answer his question I socked his face and kicked him in the stomach so hard he flew across the street into an alley and landed with a CRASH.

"SOUL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?YOU CAN'T FALL UNLESS YOU GOD SAYS SO!" a boy's voice shouted from the alley

_'Your god?Is this guy christian or something?'_I thought

"I'm sorry Soul." a girl's voice said

"that's ok. It's just my sister kicked my-"

"WAIT. YOU HAVE A _SISTER?!_AND SHE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT YOUR GOD YET!" I heard running after that and panicked. I closed my eyes and brought my fist up as it made contact with his face.

"ow!What the hell did I ever do to you woman?'I opened my eyes it was a guy with blue hair, small green eyes, a black no sleeve shirt and white pants. On his right shoulder was a tattoo of a star.

"I am so sorry-" I tried to say

"Black-star!" a girl came up to him. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail, deep blue eyes and wore a khaki one piece outfit that went from her shoulders to her ankles. On the left side of her chest was a gold star like on the boy's tattoo.

"Black-Star are you okay?" she panicked

'I am so sorry! I thought he was my brother!"I panicked too.

she looked at me " your brother" she asked.

" Nikki don't do anything you're gonna regret!" Speak of the devil.

I kicked him in his weak spot "Tiny-tits really Soul?You're lucky that I'm not beating the shit out of you right now!"

Soul curled into a ball _"okay, I know that it was uncalled for but why did you have to kick me there!"_he whispered

"Because you deserved it dumbass."I told him

"Sheesh Nikki, you don't need to go all out on him. Maka could have just 'maka-choped' him and he would be good."Drew told me

"Actually, I like this way better."she disagreed

'Anyways"Soul said recovering"Tsubaki, Black-Star, this is my little sister Nicolette and her meister Drew , Drew, this is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and her meister-"

"YAHOOOO!I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACK-STAR!BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD AND HE MIGHT FORGIVE YOU FOR PUNCHING HIM IN THE FACE!" he shouted from the top of a lamp post.

"I'm guessing he's Black-Star?" Drew asked'

"Yep."Maka answered as we all sweat dropped.

During this,we all heard a gun shot and he fell off of it.

"Black-star!' tsubaki ran to him.

"Honestly Black-Star, do you have to be a complete idiot."I turned to see who said that and almost drooled a bit.

It was a boy around Soul's age with pale skin, black hair with three white stripes on the left side of his head, and he wore a black suit with three equal stripes on each side. What really caught me were his big,amazing, honey colored one word, he was gorgeous.

"Hello everyone, good to see you all."that's when I noticed the two guns he held in his hands

"Are you a meister?"I asked him

He looked at me with wide eyes as if he just noticed I was there."Yes I am, girls?" he said and the guns started glowing pink and turned into two looked around 15, had light brown hair and wore a red shirt that showed off her stomach and a pair of hipster jeans. The other one looked about 14 with blonde hair and wore the same thing but with shorts instead.

"Hi. I'm Liz and this is my little sister Patty."The older one said.

Patti waved at us "I like giraffes!"

Drew went over to Liz "I-" He put his arm around her "Am Drew Sapphires. I don't mean to insult you or anything, but you are amazingly hot Liz."

She smiled "How old are you Drew?"

"Fifteen."

She smiled even wider"I think you and I are going to get along just fine.

I was about to have a laughing fit when the boy came over to me and bowed. "And I am Death the Kid. Son of Lord Death and a grim reaper."

"More like an angel." I thought. He blushed and I did too as I realized I said that out loud

"I'm sorry Death the Kid. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm Nicolette Evans by the way,but You can call me Nikki;I'm not very fond of my full name.

He smiled warmly at me"I think your name is beautiful. Like you."he was going to kiss my hand when Soul put his arm between us.

"Yeah, but if you actually pay attention to her last name,you can tell that she's my little sister, so back off Kid."they looked at each other.

"Very well Soul. I will 'back off'"he put in air quotes"as you say, but I actually figured out you were related by your looks.

"I KNEW IT! THAT'S WHY SHE HAS RED EYES AND WHITE HAIR!"Black-Star randomly said.

I rolled my eyes"Brother already told you that I was his sister Black-Star, you need to keep up."

"But, as much as it pains me to say it,Black-Star is resembalince(1) is uncanny,oh how symmetrical you two are."

I was puzzled"symmetrical?"

"He's OCD."Liz and Maka said in unison.

Kid flinched"I hope you don't mind Nicolette,but it is true."

I shook my head"I don't mind. It actually makes sense because of how you dress. Your symmetrical enough to fit your needs."I smiled at him"actually,it's kinda cool to me."

he looked at me surprised"You mean you don't think I am a-symmetrical garbage?"

"Why would I think that?"

he whimpered "BECAUSE I AM!"He threw himself on the floor and started banging his fist on it "I am scum I am worse than scum. I am garbage A-SYMMETRICAL GARBAGE!"

Liz and Patty crouched down next to him and started talking to him"Your not garbage Kid."

Patty started cheering"Yeah,if you were garbage, you would be dirty and smell a lot worse! Garbage is eww and your not!"(2)

I laughed at what happened,but Soul was getting impatient. "C'mon guys, we have to get to sleep soon if we're going to get to school on time tomorrow."

Drew's eyes got wide"Wait we seriously have to go to school tomorrow?"he asked worried

Maka shrugged"Sorry Drew, one month left."

He fell on the floor."NOO!I CAN'T GO THROUGH ANOTHER MONTH OF HELL!"

Liz lifted his head and smiled at him"Don't worry handsome,you have me."

He stood up and had a goofy smile on"Okay I'm good."

I looked at everyone and was right, I knew I could trust these guys completely, even Black-Star I knew I could trust.

"Well, it was great to meet you Drew,"Kid said shaking his hand"Nicolette. Until next ." he gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran off.

I held my cheek and blushed. Soul saw this and completley went off "AHHHGGHH THAT BASTARD!THE THINKS HE CAN MAKE A MOVE ON MY LITTLE SISTER HE'S GOT ANOTHER-"He stopped and covered his face"NOOO!I wont be like him I wont!"

Black-Star started laughing" Oh this is hilarious!Soul's acting just like Maka's old man!"

"Black-Star we really should be going home."Tsubaki said

"RIGHT!" he said and started running

"Wrong way Black-Star. Home is this way!" she called

"RIGHT!" he shouted running the other direction with Tsubaki not far behind.

Maka laughed " anyways, shouldn't we be getting home too?"

Soul smiled "yeah let's go" he said as we kept on walking.

* * *

**Hello again! i want to again say thanks for all of the views and the follows!**

**(1)sorry I dont know how to spell that word and auto-correct wasn't working right;p**

**(2)I'm sorry I just loved that scene with kid's first spaz attack XD I just had to put it in!**

**questions comments requests? I should be able to put up next chapter in three days tops!**

**PONDS TO ALL OF YOU.(Peace Out Ninja Demigod Style)**

**P.S I do not own the saying PONDS**


	5. Suicide boy and Racing gone wrong

**YESSSS I AM BACK! I AM SOOOOOOO SOOOO SORY FOR NOT BEING ON IN FOREVER! My parents punished me for putting so many cuss words into this so Im making this more kid friendly but it's mostly for kids 10 and up for violence. anyways to make up for not being on I will post two chapters tonight. What am I missing... oh yeah, and I'm starting this chapter as Maka and skipping Drews I'm sorry for the Drew fans but I really want to do it this way for a reason!**

**I do not own soul eater. I missed saying that ,er, typing.**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

I opened my eyes and smiled I haven't slept that good in a while. I sat up and my good mood vanished. Because on my floor was some one covered by a blanket and had white hair. "Soul get out of my room!" and Maka-choped him as hard as I could

"AHHHH! No more big brother please!" he sat up shaking and breathing heavily. I noticed then, that, it wasn't him.

"Oh Nikki I'm so sorry!"I jumped up and helped calm her down ,from her nightmare. As if on cue, the guys started shouting from the other room, then Drew started screaming his head off. We ran over to Soul's room to see Drew running out to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he kept shouting, tears streaming down his face.

"what happened?"Nikki and I asked in unison.

'I-I th-think I killed someone I'm so sorry!" he cried grabbing a knife

"WHAT?"we asked and she went to take the knife from him.

That's when Soul came out of the room"Is that true?" I asked him

"NO NO IT'S NOT!It's all a misunderstanding"he went over to take the knife from the now suicidal Drew,but couldn't grab it fast enough and it caught Nicolette on the cheek. Her cry of pain brought Drew back to his senses.

"What happened? And why am I crying?"He asked truly confused."Nikki who did that to you?!" He shouted as she cupped her cheek

"It's nothing Drew, you kinda freaked out right now because you thought you killed someone-"

"Which you didn't so don't start freaking out again!"Soul interrupted her.

Silence. it was completely quiet for a full minute until I cut it. "So who was the 'victim' in this?"

"Blair. Drew and I woke up after she screamed and Blair was right in his face so he grabbed one of his throwing knives and cut her throat."Soul answered

Drew palled at this."But he didn't kill me!" Blair said coming out of the room in her cat form "It was only a little cut that healed quick!"

it was a little quiet again then Nikki clapped her hands "Well we should all be getting ready for today right?Maka,what time does school start?"

"eight o'clock sharp" I looked at the time "We should hurry up if we want to eat, because it's 6:30 already."We all nodded and wen't to the rooms.

Thirty minutes later we were all dressed up and ready to start the day!"Maka I think it's your turn to cook."Soul says

"No it's _your_ turn."I shot back.

"How about I cook."Drew answered "It can be repayment from this morning. I am a good cook really!"He smiled at us

Soul shrugged"fine with me." Before he could finish Drew was already getting out some eggs and making toast.

I noticed something though"Where did Nikki go?"we looked around for her

"Right here." She said coming out of the restroom with a bandage on where she got cut."So what are you cooking Drew?"She asked heading twords him to help.

I looked over to Soul and saw he was making a face"Something wrong?"I asked

"Why do you care?"He said sitting on the couch.

I sighed at him "Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean I don't care about you Soul. You're still my partner and weapon."

He looked away and frowned"Finished!"Drew called over to us for breakfast.

He landed a plate with eggs,bacon,toast,and some orange juice in front of each finished it in a few bites."Wow, you are a good cook Drew." I told him.'Where did you learn how to?"

He gave me a smile "Well, I have been cooking for myself since I was a kid, so you can say I've had a lot of practice." He stood up."C'mon now let's you over there?"He said looking at Soul.

He gave a smirk "Your on!"

* * *

**Drew POV**

If there's one thing that I love it's to bike race.I was always in either 1st or 2nd back home but I will Beat Soul Eater today!I gave Nikki my helmet"Don't want you getting hurt I taunted her.I helped her on and looked over at Soul and Maka on the other motorcycle"We start at the count of three."He nodded to me"One

we started them

"Two"we started revving the engines

"THREE!"I shouted as we sped off.

We were both neck and neck with each other ,one barely an inch in front of the other

"Give it up Drew! you know I'm gonna leave you in the dust!"Soul called over

"YYeah right! Eat my dust Evans!"I taunted and gunned it pulling ahead of him. I could already see the stairs that led to the entrance,victory was so close I could taste it. When all of a sudden something ran into the bike and we skidded to the right "No!"I shouted and stopped the bike. I looked to see what happened and fround.

"oops sorry Drew."Blackstar said nervously.

I went into overload."Sorry. Sorry!You just cost me the race! I lost to Soul now because of you! how did you even hit me that hard?"

"I ran here. you were in my way. I moved to, simple as that."he told me. Nicolette actually had to restrain me from beating him up.

"Hey! don't me mad, it was just a race we can have a rematch on the way home."she told me trying to cheer me up.

"Oh good morning everyone."Kidd said to us walking over with the girls.

I relaxed as soon as I saw Liz"Good mornin' to you to!"I said then covered my mouth because my accent slipped.

"Anyways,my father wanted me to give these to you." He said handing us both a slip of paper."It shows what class your in and your teacher.

I took a look at it "mine says 'Class Crescent Moon' and Professor Stein." "Same here!"Nikki said and we gave each other a high five.

"Well Nicolette, would you like me to show you around the school?"Kidd asked holding out his arm for her to take "I can also show you where the class is."That really got Soul ticked off.

She looked a little uncomfortable at the thought"Um actually, I was hoping brother would show me around." she replied going behind Soul "But thank you for offering."

He put his arm down "Of course, Nicolette, but you can't blame a man for trying."

Liz took a hold of my arm "C'mon Drew I'll show you around."

I must have had the goofiest smile ever on "Fine with me!" and with that we took off.

* * *

**okay there is alot moere I wanted to put into this chapter but I think thats enough sorry for taking longer than expected i was really distracted from watching naruto while doing this :p any ways I wanted to give a shout out to MegGiry-The Albino and Demmy-Nom the Spaz for making this possable and advertising it love you guys! I might not get the next chapter up anytime soon because my computers acting up but I will do my best! for now I say PONDS to the fan fic world!**


	6. the First day,A play, And a BAD idea

**Hi fanfic world!I'm sorry for being slow It's hard for me to get on here anymore so, it will take a while to get more and more chapters. AAAnywayys,thanks DemyNom-theSpaz and MegGiry-TheAlino for remembering me you guys are so awesome! now on with my story!**

**I don't own Soul Eater so don't ask**

* * *

**Soul Pov**

I had a really hard time not laughing once we got to school. One,I beat Drew at his own game thanks to Black-star's idiocy, Drew got swept away by Liz for a private tour of the school, and to make everything better, Kidd just made a fool of himself by being rejected by Nikki! He gave a little cough after Liz left with Drew in tow,and looked at us. "Well, I guess I shall see you all in class ,patti let's go."

"Kay! she said smiling and fist pumped the air.

"Um, Kid? Do you mind if I go with you guys?"Maka asked with a smile plastered on her face.I was a little worried because her eyes gave away alot of rage bottled up.

"Not a problem Maka."Kid accepted and the tree of them walked off.

'I guess it's just you and me brother!" Nicolette said grinning.

I smiled back "right! Now let's get the tour started then!.

*Break line of Angel Beats characters 'cause I love it!*

Five minutes before class started we were finished with her tour and we ran into a certain purple haired boy(1) going the same way.

"uh, h-hi Soul" Crona stammered a greeting.

'Hey Crona. This is my little sister Nicolette, Nikki, this is Crona, another student here at the DWMA."

She held out her hand for Crona to shake it."It's nice to meet you Crona!"She smiled

"It's n-nice to meet you too Nikki"he said a little scared "I'm sorry,I just don't know how to deal with Soul having a little sister."He said putting his hands over his head.

And then, some black stuff started coming out of his back forming a small body from the waist up with tennis ball shaped eyes.

"And this is Crona's weapon partner Ragnarok._don't ask how he does that, it's a long story._"I whispered the last part to her.

"Hi!" she said her eyes wide with amusement."That's so cool though." she said a little lost in thought.

"Hmm."Ragnarok made a funny noise and made Crona go up closer to her. And I swear right then and there I wanted to kill Rags, because he got up in Nikki's face, ducked down, and lifted her skirt up.

She screamed and socked him in the face " pervert!" she shouted out.

he got up again and grabbed the right side of her chest then" .OUT!"She shouted now beating the hell out of Rags.

"Oww! Stop that, your hurting me!." Crona said caught in the middle.

"Nicolette stop!" I heard Maka cry running over and shoved her away from Crona and Ragnarok "Are you okay Crona?"She asked thoughtfully. Crona gave a nod. Maka let go of him and gave an 'if looks could kill" face to Nikki. Nicolette looked like she was paralyzed as Maka put her hand up about to slap her when-

"Maka, stop."Kid told her firmly as I grabbed her wrist."This is no reason for violence, she was probably doing that for something Ragnarok did."

She relaxed as I let go, but her eyes gave her anger away again "Fine."She said storming into the classroom and Crona following.

As she did that,Nikki fell down to her knees on the floor

"Are you alright?"I asked pulling her back up. She looked at me still in shock,I could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes.I pulled her into a hug."It's ok Nikki,It's ok." I said as she hugged me tight.

"Soul."I heard someones voice say behind me. I turned around to see Professor Stein coming over in all his stitched-up his white lab-coat,to his face,Stein was covered in if he didn't look weird enough,he had a giant screw coming out of his head from the left to the right.

"Yes Professor?"I asked

"I'm guessing the girl is the other new student correct?"I nodded as an answer. He Fixed his glasses back into place"Well Drew Sapphires showed up a few minutes ago and is in his seat now,but it is at the top of the class." I was disappointed,because my seat was at the bottom.

Nikki gave a small gasp and looked at Stein "Are you serious?"She asked getting over what just nodded to her. She let go of me,and took a deep breath "okay."She turned to me"I'll see you on the flip side brother!"She said giving me a big smile.I gave her one back,even though it was more like my signature smirk"See 'ya.i said walking over to my seat telling myself how big of an idiot I was.

* * *

**Nikki POV**

I gave another look to the Professor,he looked at me strangely,like I was an alien and mumbled something about a dissection."You may go to your seat now,i will start the class momentarily."

I walked into the class room to see the room was a normal teacher's desk and a chalkboard behind it,but the other side of the room had the seats on top of each other like a looked like one of the college classrooms from a cheesy movie!I saw that Soul was at the bottom sitting next to a still fuming Maka, and Drew was sitting at the top lovestruck next to course. I went to the top and took my seat next to him as Stein walked in.

"Okay class!I would have us doing another dissection today-" Everyone started groaning and I saw more that one student looking green."-But, I have quite a few announcements to make, so none today."while he looked disappointing,the rest of the class started cheering joyfully.

"Yes, yes it's first announcement is, we have two new students joining our class to-"

"YAHOO!THE GREAT BLACKSTAR HAS ARRIVED! BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD PEASANTS!"Said the Idiot jumping into the room with Tsubaki behind him

Someone threw a book at him and the fell to the ground"Black-star,your go and take your seat."Professor Stein said as the class laughed.

"Like I said we have two new students in the class. Drew Sapphires-"Drew stood up and waved (I could've sworn I heard a few girls swoon)"And Nicolette Evans."I did the same as Drew, and some guys gave a few wolf whistles as we sat down.I blushed as soon as I did.

"And,second,Lord Death is having Class Crescent Moon put on some type of play to honor the ending of school and,If they choose,- a dance."

The girls were screaming happily at this,while most of the guys ,I just sat rigged backed in my seat. '_A dance is like a ball...oh no please don't say I have to go,or worse!' _I thought

" It is mandatory for you all to participate since it sounds like you want to do it and you must be accompanied by a -'he paused for effect'-your date cannot be somebody of your blood."I put my head down _'blood means family..it's worse than I thought'_ I groaned quietly

"YES!" Drew gave a shout.

"Settle down now!"Stein called out'Now there is the matter of choosing a play to _do_. Any suggestions?' At least ten people put up there hands."Maka."he said.

"I think we should do something classic like maybe 'Romeo and Juliet' or 'A Midsummer night's Dream'!"She answered

"Wow Maka,I know you like reading old books but you want us to act one of them out?"Soul asked her and ended up with a book dent in his head.

Stein put them up on the board."Kim?"A girl with Pink hair and green eyes stood up" Maybe we could still do a romance one but more kid friendly, like that Disney move'Princess and the Frog'."

Some people started saying that 'it was for babies' but Stein put it on the board anyways. "Havar?"Stein said and a boy with slicked backed black hair and red and gold glasses stood up now. I think we should do something more _modern _and _cooler_ than either of those and do 'Grease' Its a good story with good looking girls and it has songs in it so girls would like it too." everyone started arguing about the choices now as Stein put it on the board.

That got me thinking '_they want a romance, a musical,and something modern hmm..' _I got it! I raised my hand but He was trying to get everyone to calm down "Excuse me."I said,but no one would listen"HEY!" I shouted and everyone went silent and was looking at me

"What if we did 'Rock of Ages'.You know that movie with Tom Criuse And Allec Baldwin and Russel has alot of romance in it, it takes place in the late 80's sure but it's better than in the 50's or hundreds of years ago, and It has songs in it that are actually real rock songs, it even has a few dirty scenes that can hold off the guys." no one spoke for a full minute.I thought I did something wrong when the kid Havar said

"That's not a bad idea, new kid." some people started nodding.

"You will take a vote."Stein said writing my idea on the board too."Raise your hand for 'midsummer night's dream" no one did

"Romeo and Juliet"Only a few girls did, including Maka.

"Princess and the frog"About nine kids raised there hands

"Grease"No one raised there hand

"Rock of Ages"Everyone else in the class raised there hand.

Stein smiled "Alright then I t looks like we have a play. Since we're on a tight schedule,Tomorrow and Wednesday will be auditions. We will talk about the dance details after lunch, so get out and eat." I looked at the clock to see it was 12:00 already. "DING DONG DEAD DONG!"I heard a bell and everyone started cheering and filed out the door. I followed in search of Soul with the ba-er,dance stuck in my had a BIG problem.

* * *

**whoo! this was a pretty good chapter if I do say so myself! I'm pumped I'M PUMPED right now!I think i'll post another chapter tonight ^_^ keep an eye out if I do okayyy! questions,comments,requests? I welcome anything that I think is a good idea! so PONDS for right now guys and thanks again for sticking with me!**


End file.
